


Dream A Little Dream...

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: Sarah is having one dreamy and wishful night. But she obviously never heard the saying - Be careful what you wish for, You might actually get it.The song "Dreaming of You" by wonderful Selena (RIP). Beautiful song, really. Personally I can easily imagine myself singing it to Jareth... if only I could be Sarah :-)





	Dream A Little Dream...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).
> 
> Guess what? Yeah, another songfic. Since I'm the singer and songwriter myself, this category is one of my favourites. Enjoy!

Dream a little dream...  
  
*************  
  
**_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on the star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too  
  
'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me_**  
  
Toss... turn... another toss... another turn... growl... toss... one more turn... curse...  
  
Sarah had a trouble sleeping or rather she attempted to sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, punched her pillow, then kicked her blanket off and turned onto her stomach. After a couple of seconds she swung around on her back and clenched her fists in frustration. Her lack of sleep irritated her and caused another groan escaping her lips.  
  
Every time she closed her eyes and dozed off, her peace was disturbed by an image of unearthly handsome man with messy blonde hair and two-coloured eyes. He wore tight grey breeches, black, shiningly polished boots and white poet shirt that was half opened, revealing his silver and gold pendant as well as his smooth, fine-muscled chest. In her dream he held her in his arms, whispering in her ear the words full of love and lust. But as he leaned to kiss her, Sarah abruptly woke up, frustated and annoyed.  
  
For an umpteenth time now her dream broke in the most enticing moment and now she was ready to scream out loud not giving a damn of her neighbors. Sarah gritted her teeth and threw her legs over the edge of bed, grasping the blanket and wrapping it around herself before walking out on her balcony to get some air.  
  
It was past midnight and the night sky was filled with stars and a waxing moon showed its edge through the branches of the tree in front of her balcony. Sarah deeply inhaled the scent of summer night and leaned against the railing to watch the stars. She had her favourite one that now sparked right above her head. Sarah gazed at it and thought about the man of her dreams. As she did, she wondered if he ever dream about her in the way she dreamed about him. It was likely impossible but what bad could her imagination do?  
  
**_Wonder if you'll ever see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you'd look in my eyes would you see what's inside  
Would you even care  
I just wanna hold you close  
But so far all I have are dreams of you  
So I'll wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you, yes I do  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me_**  
  
After gazing at her star for about half an hour, Sarah slowly walked back inside, leaving the balcony door opened, and crawled back in bed. She had been in this state of mind very often but never before her dreams had messed her sleep. Those were only dreams, nothing more. Just a piece of fantasy her heated brains created up, digging into her childhood memories and picking up the only thing that could make her feel weak and vulnerable, still she held onto these memories for they could give her the only comfort. Once she had lost him in reality, she still could be with him in her dreams.  
  
Sometimes she wondered if he would be with her now if her choices had been different. It took her at least couple of years of growing up to finally realize what exactly he meant with those last words of his. They still echoed in her mind as if he were standing right here, in her bedroom.  
  
"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave..."  
  
Did she feared him? Yes, she feared the power he held over her in spite of her final statement. Her dreams proved his immense force and how he had captured her every thought, always lingering in the corner of her mind as a shadow, waiting for the chance to come out into the light.  
  
Did she loved him? That was a bit more serious question. Sarah had tried to be with the other men before but each attempt had failed. Those guys were nice but something always was missing until she finally realized that actually she tried to find someone like him. No, she corrected herself, not someone, but him. So, the answer would be yes, she loved him.  
  
Could she do as he says? Probably yes. That, however, was a tricky question, but if obeying him would mean that she must fear and love him... yeah, she could do that. That left only the one thing on his part and its true meaning. If only she had choosed to accept his offer, she could have everything she wanted.  
  
Sarah groaned again, shifting under the blanket uncomfortably. What would she give to have a chance to hold him and never let go. Her longing for him consumed her every thought and Sarah closed her eyes, once again picturing him in her mind and silently whispering her most fervent wish to have another chance of his love.  
  
As for wonder she finally fell asleep to continue the dreaming of him.  
  
**_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
And said "I love you" - I love you too_**  
  
As Sarah said her wish, a barn owl settled down on the branch before her balcony and after a few minutes moved to sit on the railing, while watching the sleeping woman. Its eyes sparked when the owl spread the wings, flying inside the room and vanishing in a cloud of glitters. When the sparks dissolved, some man stood in there instead of owl. He wore breeches, shining boots and half-opened shirt, all in black. His two-coloured eyes narrowed when he took in his summoner.  
  
The Goblin King slowly approached the woman who had captured his heart from the first moment he saw her acting in park so innocently but still so confidently, with all her childish heart believing in the world of fantasies. In those past nine years she had grown up and transformed into young, tempting woman. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he kneeled at her bed and conjured a bright crystal in his hand to see what she was dreaming about.  
  
His eyebrows shot upward and a sly grin spread across his features seeing the scene before his eyes. Jareth made the crystal to vanish and then carefully moved around her bed to lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her slender body. He watched her paceful face, his eyes filled with eternal love. He had been waiting for her so long and now he was more than willful to grant her wish.  
  
After a moment Sarah stirred and shifted a bit, turning around so now her head rested against his shoulder. Jareth gently caressed her cheek and leaned to kiss her forehead. At the touch of his lips, Sarah awoke and blinked a few times before her sleepy brains registered the fact that she is not alone anymore. She observed a pair of slender legs, dressed in black breeches and boots, then her eyes turned to the black shirt under her head, finally traveling up until their eyes met.  
  
Sarah looked at Jareth not quite sure if she is still dreaming or not. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. He smiled and leaned down to capture her lips in a searing kiss. Sarah made no resist and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer, not wanting to let him go. Jareth broke the kiss and scooped her face in his palms, staring deeply in her green eyes.  
  
"I thought you already forgot about me." Sarah blurted out, scolding herself for not being able to say something more coherent.  
  
"My precious thing, I could never forget you," Jareth smiled at her bewilderment. "Don't you know that I love you?"  
  
"I love you too," was all she could say before entwining her fingers into his golden hair and pouring all her heart into the kiss.  
  
All of her dreams fulfilled in that night as they were making love, gently caressing each other and whispering loving words. At the daybreak Jareth proposed her, and Sarah agreed to be his wife and Queen. In a cloud of glitters they both vanished and appeared again in Jareth's bedchamber in the castle beyond the Goblin city to continue what they started in her room last night.  
  
And so, after many years of dreaming, Sarah and Jareth finally found their own happiness. And every time they entered the world of dreams, they did it together for all eternity.  
  
****_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly


End file.
